


Reindeer Post

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows not to get in Draco's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Post

**Title:** Reindeer Post  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry knows not to get in Draco's way.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Reindeer, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Lit outdoor tree](http://www.fs.fed.us/jhgyvc/images/christmas-iceland.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reindeer Post

~

“This was a brilliant idea,” Draco praised, raising his glass of champagne. “I’m shocked you thought of this on your own.”

“Hey, I can be romantic,” Harry protested.

“You can, it just doesn’t happen that often.” Draco sighed and looked out over the balcony and onto the snow-covered grounds. “I love how the trees outside are lit.”

It was early evening, the sun had just set, and the stars were just beginning to be visible in the clear night sky. It was their first visit to the restaurant, and from Draco’s reaction, Harry could tell it wouldn’t be their last.

“Oh look!” Draco leaned close to the railing. “There’s a reindeer peeking through that tree!”

Harry craned his neck, just spotting the shy creature before it retreated into the snowy forest. “You don’t think it’s one of Santa’s, do you?” he teased.

Draco flushed. “That story you told me isn’t real.” He hesitated. “Is it?”

“No, I’m pretty sure that even Muggles don’t really believe that. It’s just something they tell children.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You mean like the tales of Beedle the Bard.”

Harry grinned. “Touché.”

“Well, just in case he _is_ real,” Draco said, “maybe I should leave a copy of my wish list in the woods.”

“You think that reindeer will take a message to Santa?”

“Stranger things have happened. You of all people should know that, mister Master of the Deathly Hallows.”

Harry shrugged. “All right. Maybe once we have pudding we can take a stroll, just in case.”

“Great, because I happen to have my list right here--” Reaching into his robes, Draco pulled out a long parchment.

Smiling, Harry called for their pudding to go. He knew better than to stand in the way of Draco and presents.

~


End file.
